Holiday Presents
by Aubrie1234
Summary: A series of oneshots with the characters celebrating the holidays.
1. Father's Day

Holiday Presents

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, I have now made a series of oneshots story based on the holidays of the year. The first one is for Father's Day. Happy Father's Day to all the Dads out there.**

* * *

Father's Day was coming up, but he didn't have a present! He could get anything in the world, yet his father had the money to buy it whenever he wanted. How was he supposed to get something for his father if he had everything?

"Hi, Rupert! Bye, Rupert!" Dina yelled, running past the boy and into Ilium Island's Fossil Center.

_"She sure is energized today, isn't she?" _Mapu King asked his Fossil Fighter, Rupert.

_'You can say that again. I just wish that I knew what to get Father! It's almost Father's Day, but I don't have anything!' _he answered.

_"Why don't you ask Dina? She might have an idea."_

_'...Why do I have the feeling that what you're saying isn't the only thing you're saying?'_

_"I don't know. Maybe you're instincts are trying to warn you about something?"_

_'I don't think I _have_ instincts. They've never shown up before, so why now?'_

_"No clue."_

_'Well, I don't have much of a choice anyway. Pauleen's gone to visit her grandpa and Todd and Joe have gone to visit their parents. Dina's still making her present, I think, so she's the only one left to ask, really.'_

_"Well, she's coming out now, so you'd better ask her before she gets away!" _his Krypto interrupted. Then, the door to the Center slid open and Dina came running out, heading to Icegrip Plateau.

"Hi, Rupert! Bye, Rupert!" she said again.

_'I just missed her!' _Rupert said to his vivosaurs.

_"You think?!" _his Archaeo growled.

_"Why don't you just wait until she comes running back again, sir?" _his Tanstro asked before yawning.

_"...Even though he's a bit slow, Tanstro's right for once." _Mapu said, surprised.

_"Well, she's going to be here any minute now. You'd better be ready, Rupert." _Rupert's other Mapu said.

"Rupert! Hey, Rupert!" Dina called, running over to him. She was beaming with a big smile on her face. She skidded to a stop in front of him and was waving a hand.

"Rupert, you won't believe what I found!" she said.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Just what I needed for my vivosaurs! 2 Wondrous Fossil Rocks!"

"That's amazing!"

"Yep, and my vivosaurs have almost leveled up enough for the Battle Royal here. You will watch us, won't you?" she asked. Her eyes shined and looked so pitiful, she looked so submissive, he could barely stand it!

"O-of course! I would never miss it! And Dina?"

"Yeah, Rupert?"

"Could you help me, um, get a gift for my Father? I don't know what to get him..."

"Sure! I had mine done a long time ago and I suspected you might need help with your gift."

"Really?"

"Yep. When you have a dad that can get anything he wants, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Thanks. Do you have an idea?"

"Well, for starters, since your dad can get anything he wants, why don't you make something yourself?"

"Y-you mean like a card or something?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever done something like this before?"

"No..." Dina facepalmed.

"This is going to take longer than I thought."

_"No kidding!" _Tyrant King, Dina's T-Rex Lord, snickered, projecting his thoughts to the two of them. Rupert blushed in embarrassment while Dina sighed and flicked T.K.'s (short for Tyrant King) medal.

_"Ow! Okay, okay! I'll be quiet." _he whimpered.

"Anyway, lets start with the most important thing, a gift! And I have the perfect idea for one, but I'll need your help." she told Rupert.

"What do you need help with?"

"Ever ice-sculpted before?"

"No. Why-" he started, but was cut off when Dina started to drag him towards Icegrip Plateau by his coat collar.

"You'll see. We're gonna use two of my vivosaurs, Frigi and Igno. They're going to help us make an ice sculpture for your dad!"

"What?!" he asked. She didn't answer and just kept dragging him.

_'Why do I have the feeling this is going to end with Dina and I riding one of her vivosaurs?' _he asked his vivosaurs. They all mentally shrugged.

* * *

Later, Dina had dragged Rupert to the farthest part of Icegrip Plateau.

"Okay, we're here!" she said, letting go of him. Because he had been dragged the whole time, he wasn't on his feet and fell.

"Oof!" he said once he landed.

"Frigi, Igno, come out and help us!" Dina said as she released her vivosaurs. They both came out before glaring at each other.

"Guys, not today. We're going to help Rupert make a present for his dad, since Father's Day is almost here." Dina explained. They shot a glare at each other before nodding.

"Okay, Rupert, what do you want us to make? Rupert?" she asked, looking around for him. After she had dropped him, he tried to sneak away. Unfortunately, Frigi caught him and grabbed him, bringing him back over to Dina.

_'Why are you bringing me back to her?!' _he mentally asked Frigi, even though he wasn't his vivosaur.

_"She's my master and wants to help you, even though it may seem silly or crazy at times." _he answered, _"Besides, the faster we get this done the faster you get away from Dina and the faster I get away from Igno. Deal?"_

_'Deal. Now, please put me down.' _Unknown to Rupert, Frigi smirked after that.

_"If you say so~!" _he said, letting go of him even though he was still 10 feet off the ground.

"Ow!" he said after he landed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Frigi, be nice. And Rupert, what do you think we should make for your father?" Dina asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should make a miniature ice sculpture of one of his vivosaurs?"

"That's a great idea! How about Ryden?"

"That's fine with me."

_"I'll make the ice." _Frigi said. He let out a low call as his eyes glowed a soft red and a block of ice formed in front of them. It was about 10x10, big enough for the sculpture.

_"What's my job, though?" _Igno asked.

"You get to slowly heat up the ice, making the curves and things like that while we use my ice-sculpting tools for the rest." Dina explained. He nodded.

_"Okay, but stand back. I don't want to burn anyone, except maybe Frigi." _Igno said, smiling at the last bit while Frigi glared.

_"After this, you are _so_ going down."_

_"Try me." _Igno then blew out a small stream of red fire, since it was considered the coolest fire and wouldn't melt the ice too fast. After a while, he had made the basic shape and Dina had out her tools. She got her vivosaurs to promise not to fight while they stay out, because they would be able to help if something went wrong. She then brought out her own Ryden (called Webbed Neck) to help by being a model.

"So, are you ready?" she asked Rupert, who had been watching everything until now.

"You mean _I_ have to help?!"

"Of course! The more love and work you put into a project, the better it makes a person feel. Especially if they're around it. Besides, this is supposed to be your Father's Day present. We're only here to help." she explained to him. He looked like he wasn't sure, but he nodded anyway and came over. She handed him some tools and explained how to use them and what they were for. As the vivosaurs watched Dina and Rupert make the sculpture, they talked to each other.

_"Being a model for once doesn't seem bad." _Webbed Neck said.

_"I've never been a model before, but I think you're right." _Slapper said.

_"I've seen a few modeling shows while I was with Dina after Joe gave me to her, but those models don't look as good as you, Webbed Neck!" _Pearla said.

_"Thanks, Pearla."_

_"I think you would be an even better battler, though. I've fought in lots of battles with out Super Evolving, but I bet you could even be better than me!" _Silver, Dina's Brachio, told the Super Evolver.

_"Really, Silver? You're more of a role model, not a coach, though I don't doubt that you would be able to become one if you tried."_

_"Thanks."_

_"I still think that they might come together this time, though! They've been tiptoeing around their love ever since Dina got Rupert's body back." _Mapu King said.

_"Which was the best day of my life. Right, Giga Raja?" _Pearla asked.

_"You know it." _he replied.

_"Bleck! Love mush! I'm _so_ out of this conversation!" _Igno said before cutting off his mental connection.

_"He'll be in love sooner than he thinks, yet he hates it." _Christmas, Dina's Krypto, said, mentally shaking his head.

_"Just leave him be right now. I'll knock some sense into him later." _Frigi said.

_"Yeah, you definitely will knock _something_ into him!" _Cresent snickered.

_"Quiet guys! I think they're almost done!" _Dina's Nycto, Sky Ace, said. He was right, too. Dina put the finishing touches on the sculpture's face and backed away to admire their work. It was an exact duplicate (or as good as they could make it) of Webbed Neck, but it was missing something.

"It feels like it's missing something." she muttered. She then noticed Rupert was still working on something. She went over to him (since he was working on Webbed Neck's left side) and asked: "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to sign our names." he said. He backed away and showed her he had written their names, but not Dina's last name.

"What is your last name, anyway? I can't finish the sculpture without it." he asked.

"Totiba. Weird, I know."**(It's just the last name for the character, not mine. It's also made from her first vivosaur's full name) **she answered simply.

"It is." he said as he finished, "And how are we supposed to get this over to my house?"

"Using a helicopter, of course. I'm just going to ask Giga Raga, Normal Giga Raja, and Pearla to help move it to the Fossil Center."

_"I guess our job is done." _Igno said as he and Frigi went back into their medals. Dina caught them.

_'It is. Guys, are you ready?' _Dina asked her other three vivosaurs.

_"We are." _Normal Giga Raga, her Giga Allo, answered.

_"Who would have thought they would get the job of moving ice-sculptures someday?" _Wind Giga Raja, Dina's Giga Spinax, said.

_'When you're with me, anything can happen.' _she told them before releasing them. Normal Giga Raja snorted.

_"I _hate_ the cold!" _he said.

_"The sooner we get this statue to the Fossil Center the less time we have out here in the cold. Me and Pearla don't mind it, though, since we've had to come out here and battle quite a lot." _Giga Raja explained.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Dina told her three vivosaurs, "Pearla, you're going to carry the sculpture on your back while Giga Raja and Normal Giga Raja hold it in place. Me and Rupert are going to be up there as well, making sure everything goes okay."

_"You mean we have to _hold_ it?! Brrrrr!" _Normal Giga Raja said, shivering slightly.

_"Well, it's either you have to do it or someone else does." _Pearla said.

_"Then let him do it! No way am I going to do it!" _Tyrant King said. Similar sentences were said from the other vivosaurs, even Rupert's.

_"Thanks for your support, _guys_." _Normal Giga Raja growled. By now Giga Raja had placed the sculpture on Pearla's back and had his left arm holding onto it. Dina and Rupert were helping to steady it.

"Normal Giga Raja, you think you could stop talking to the others for a while and help us out?!" Dina asked. He grumbled but did as he was told. He put his right arm on the sculpture and steadied it.

"Now we should start going to the Fossil Center, shouldn't we?" Rupert asked. Dina nodded and told Pearla to start walking.

_'This has been a great day! I learned how to make an ice sculpture and I got to spend some time with Dina!' _Rupert told his vivosaurs.

_"Looks like you had fun." _Krypto said slyly.

_"And you wish that you could have spent more time with her, don't you?" _Mapu King asked.

_'Ye-WAIT! No! I do not!' _Rupert replied, flustered.

_"You're denying it!" _Archaeo snickered.

_'Just leave me alone now, will you?' _he asked. They all snickered, but didn't say anything.

* * *

It had been a few days since Father's Day and almost everyone had come back from their visits. _Almost_ everyone.

"Where's Dina, digadig?" Pauleen asked. She, Todd, and Joe had already come back from their visits and Rupert did soon after. Dina was the only one missing. Right now they were up in Joe's suite.

"She must be visiting her parents, but why is she taking so long?" Todd said.

"I don't know, pards." Joe said. Rupert was looking out the window with a half-asleep expression on his face.

_"It's Dina, isn't it?" _Mapu asked.

_'She was the one who helped me make a present for Father, who loved it. I just wish I could congratulate her in the best way possible.'_

_"You mean like giving her a _kiss_?" _Krypto asked, emphasizing the last word.

_'Maybe...' _he replied. He wasn't paying much attention to anything, so he really didn't catch what his vivosaurs or the others were saying.

* * *

Soon Dina came back and everything went back to normal. Or as normal as it could get, anyway.

"Hi, Rupert! Bye, Rupert!" Dina said as she ran by him again.

_'Back to the routine.' _Rupert mentally sighed.

* * *

_**Finished at last! Happy Father's Day to everyone!**_


	2. 4th of July

Holiday Presents

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Today was the 4th of July in America and Mimi had invited everyone, even the digimon, over to watch a special show. She didn't say what kind of show it was, though.

"What show is so important that Mimi asked us to come over to America just so we can watch it?" Matt asked as they rode their digimon towards the Digiport for America. The others shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe it's a show so special that you can only see it in America." Tai suggested.

"Maybe it's a cooking show." Raindramon suggested.

"Really? A _cooking_ show? Is food all you ever think about?" Kari asked. The digimon in question blushed in embarrassment.

"No..." he answered suspiciously.

"Anyway, maybe it's something like a play. Y'know, like Shakespear." Joe suggested.

"It makes a lot more sense than a cooking show at least." Yolei answered.

"Well, I've heard that this day is supposed to be very special all across America. Maybe today has something to do with Mimi asking us to come over." Izzy put in.

"What is today, anyway?" T.K. asked.

"July 4th, I think." Ken answered him.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but we're here already." Sora interrupted as the digimon slowed to a stop.

"I just can't wait to see Mimi again! I haven't seen her since Christmas!" Palmon said, excited.

"We'll see her soon, Palmon. We'll also find out why she asked us to come, I hope." Tai said as they got ready to enter the Digiport and enter Mimi's apartment. Soon, they were ready and enter the TV. They soon ended up in a pile on Mimi's bedroom floor, head-over-heels on top of one another and Mimi was surprised.

"I didn't expect you would get here so quick, guys." she said as they got untangled.

"We just wanted to know why you invited us over here today. You usually don't invite us." Cody said.

"Sorry, but today is special and since the Digital World could let you guys get here quick, I wanted to show you guys an American holiday that I've come to love!"

"What holiday?" Matt asked.

"There are two names for it that I know about. One is the 4th of July and the other is Independence Day."

"Independence Day?" they all asked, confused.

"Independence Day is the American way to celebrate their separation from Britain's rule, back when the Declaration of Independence was signed in 1776."

"...Mimi, I think you'll need to give us a history lesson later about all this." Kari told her senior sheepishly, "But, is there something else you wanted to tell or show us?"

"Yep! Somehow, over the years, Americans have invented Fireworks to use on this holiday, making it even more special!"

"Fireworks?" they all questioned again. Mimi sighed in exasperation.

"You'll see what I mean tonight, at the Fireworks display. New York has the best display in all of America, with Nashville a close second." she explained. Afterwords, she gave all of them a history lesson about Independence Day and then brought them to a special place outside New York, where they could watch the Fireworks in peace. She also brought out a music player with some special songs on it that she thought would be perfect for listening to during the event.

"What do the Fireworks look like, though?" Armadillomon asked.

"You'll see!" was her only answer. They all waited a while until she said it was time. Suddenly, a small ball of something was shot into the sky until it suddenly exploded into a giant shower of sparks.

"WOW. What was that?!" Davis asked, excited and amazed.

"That was a Firework. There are going to be a lot more ones than that. Some of them are even better!" Mimi said. She then turned on the music player and played _Firework _by Katy Perry while the explosions continued.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under? Screams but no one seems to hear a thing? Do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'cause there's a spark in you?

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine! Just own the night like the 4th of July! 'Cause, baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe.

"You don't have to feel like a wasted space, you're original, cannot be replaced. If you only knew what the future holds, after a hurricane comes a rainbow. Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed, so you could open one that leads you to the perfect road. Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time you'll know.

"You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine! Just own the night like the 4th of July! 'Cause, baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe. Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! It's always been inside of you, you, you, and now it's time to let it through-ough-ough.

'Cause, baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah" as you shoot across the sky-y-y! Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe. Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! Boom, boom, boom! Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!"

"Amazing, Mimi! I can't believe they have Firework shows and songs like this in America!" Gomamon said, amazed, as the show went on.

"It's why I love this place so much!" she said as the song switched to _Party in the U.S.A. _by Miley Cyrus.

"I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan. Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in? Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time. Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign. This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous! My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick, too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the taxi man turned on the radio,

"And the Jay-Z song was on. (x3)

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song! The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! Movin' my hips like Yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.!

"Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now. Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from out of town. So hard with my girls not around me, it's definitely not a Nashville party. 'Cause all I see are stilettos, I guess I never got the memo. My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick, too much pressure and I'm nervous. That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune,

"And the Britney song was on. (x3)

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song! The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! Movin' my hips like Yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.!

"Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight), Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight). Something stops me every time (every time), The DJ plays my song and I feel alright.

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song! The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! Movin' my hips like Yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song! The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah! Movin' my hips like Yeah! Got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay. Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.! Yeah! It's a party in the U.S.A.!"

"This is the best 4th of July ever!" T.K. cheered. It continued like this for quite a while afterwards, with more Fireworks and songs, until it was finally over and the DigiDestined had to leave.

"Wanna come back again next year? They'll have it again on the same day." Mimi told them.

"Sure, Mimi. This was they best holiday I think I've ever had so far." Gatomon said before yawning. Everyone was tired, but they knew they had to get back to Japan.

"Have a safe trip and Happy Independence Day to all of you."

"You too, Mimi." Palmon said before hugging her partner goodbye. They all had fun that night, and they all knew they wouldn't be forgetting the experience anytime soon.

* * *

**Dear Readers, sorry this is at the end, but I have an important announcement. On Monday, July 7th, me and my family will be taking a vacation to Florida for the rest of the week. During that time, I will not be able to update. But, I will still be writing my stories. So, do not check in on my stories until the end of the week, since they won't be updated until then. So, Happy 4th of July to you all, and I will be back soon.**


	3. Halloween

Holiday Presents

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, this is my story for Halloween! Sorry it's so late, but I had Writer's Block. Some of the costumes in here are references to other shows and things. The characters may also be OOC.**

* * *

Halloween was coming up fast, and everyone was going to go Trick-or-Treating. Even Paul, but that was because Dawn and Reggie were forcing him to. They all decided to go trick-or-treating in Pallet Town, Kanto, with Ash and Gary. Misty was the first to arrive, followed by Trip and Georgia. Trip was a ghost while Georgia was an Ice Queen. They were waiting for Ash and the others outside Prof. Oak's lab.

"Where's Ketchum? He should have been here by now, along with Gary." Trip said, crossing his arms. Georgia shrugged.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who became their rivals, you are." she said, "And anyway, why are you more worried about Ash? I thought you really disliked him."

"Not as much as before, but I still dislike him. And, for your information, he's my rival; I have the right to worry." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Then, she squinted out to the road, seeing something.

"Trip," she asked, pointing, "What is that?" He turned to look. They stood watching as two figures approached. As they drew nearer, it became obvious that one was wearing a construction worker suit and the other was wrapped in a white sheet with multiple dark spots. Georgia blinked, thinking that someone had dressed as a very misshapen Zebstrika. Suddenly, she realized these were holes cut into the sheet. She bit her bottom lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. Trip dryly asked, looking around, "Alright, who gave Ketchum the scissors?"

A surprised Ash flipped the hole-filled sheet over his head with some difficulty, "Hey!" he shouted, "How'd you know it was me?"

Trip smirked and said, "It was either you or a white Sableye with black jewels."

"HEY!" Ash shouted even louder.

Georgia giggled softly and said, "Honestly, Ash, you look more like a potato than anything."

Ash turned to the construction worker, who was Misty, and asked, "What do they mean? I thought I looked cool." Misty just shook her head before hitting Ash over the head with her mallet.

"OW! And anyway, Misty gave me the scissors."

"Safety ones, I hope?" Trip smirked even wider. Ash glared at him even as Misty, who was now standing behind him, nodded sadly in agreement.

"Wait a second, Ash. Where's Pikachu?" Georgia asked, looking around for the electric mouse.

"He's getting dressed for Halloween. Brock said he would pick him up when he comes over. I have no idea what Pikachu's dressing up as." Ash said, shrugging.

* * *

Soon, everyone had come. Gary was laughing hysterically at Ash, lying on the ground and holding his stomach as he laughed his head off. The others had laughed as well and even Paul had chuckled at Ash's misfortune.

"Stop laughing, Gary! It isn't funny!" Ash said angrily, stomping his foot. Gary, who was dressed as cowboy, kept laughing. Umbreon was dressed as Gary did in Sinnoh, watching him laugh with a sigh. Pikachu, who was dressed as Ash, was laughing with the brunette.

"At least Reggie didn't laugh at me." Paul said. His Torterra was dressed as him (thanks to Reggie and Dawn's tailoring skills).

"Dawn did mention that you were going to dress up as a doctor, then a patient, and finally Frankenstein. Why deciding on Frankenstein? It fits, but I'm curious." Cress said. He was dressed as Ka-zar for some reason and Panpour was Zabu.

"Well, I'm dressed as a nurse, so there was no way he was going to be a doctor. I suggested he be my patient, but he refused. So, finally, we settled on him being Frankenstein." Dawn explained, "At least Conway isn't here." Piplup, Dawn's partner, was dressed as her and was being held in her arms.

"Who?" Barry asked. He was dressed as the Flash.

"Don't ask." Kenny said. He was a wizard.

"Yeah, well, even though you're a wizard, Kenny, don't even THINK that this is just a coincidence. We only had the same idea." May said. She was dressed as a witch and Blaziken was dressed as his human trainer (Which made him a bit uncomfortable; he was a boy in girl's clothes, for goodness' sake!).

"Has anyone even bothered to mention the other weird costumes people are wearing?" Drew said. He was a werewolf and Roserade was dressed as him. He was staring at Brock with a scared look on his face.

"I had nothing to with my costume, Drew. It was all my siblings' doing! I honestly wanted to be a wrestler." Brock said. He was dressed as a ballerina.

"Then why are you wearing that?" Solidad asked. She was dressed as a princess.

"They had hidden all of my other clothes." he said, embarrassed.

"Yeah... I fell sorry for you, Brocko." Ritchie said. He was dressed as a Beedrill. However, once Misty saw him, she screamed and ran up to and inside Prof. Oak's lab.

"I told you you shouldn't have worn that costume, Ritchie." Max said. He was dressed as Captain America.

"Is Misty really this afraid of bugs?" Zoey asked. She was dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Yep." Ash sighed, finally giving up on trying to stop Gary and Pikachu from laughing.

"I kind of have the same reaction to anything that can't be scientifically explained." Cilan said. He was dressed as a school girl and Pansage was dressed as him.

"...Remind me again why you're wearing that costume, Cilan?" Stephan asked. He was dressed as Batman.

"Chili." Iris simply answered, pointing at said boy, who was dressed as Iron Man and grinning like an idiot. She was dressed as a dragon and Axew was dressed as her, complete with wig.

"Why didn't you say that you wouldn't wear it, hun?" Harley asked. He was dressed as a prisoner.

"Same reason as Brock, I bet?" Cameron said. He was dressed as Superman. Cilan hung his head in shame and silent agreement. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Why don't we just catch up with Misty?" Bianca suggested. She was dressed as Hawkgirl. Everyone agreed. Once they were up there, they trick-or-treated with Prof. Oak and Tracy and managed to make a compromise with Misty. Ritchie and Misty could both be in the group, just as faraway from each other as possible. They then left and went out to trick-or-treat.

* * *

"Is it just me, or do some of the others seem to be closer to each other than usual?" Cameron asked Stephan after a while.

"You mean the princess and the prisoner; the potato ghost and the construction worker; the witch and the werewolf; the nurse and Frankenstein; or the school girl and the dragon?" he asked.

"All of them." Cameron said, starting to grin, "And this gives me an idea."

"What sort of idea?" Stephan asked.

"Just get the others who aren't in couples and meet up at the Ketchum's house." he said, running off. Stephan shook his head at the kid's actions, but he did them anyway.

* * *

"...This is the last house on the block." Drew said as the couples stood outside the mentioned house. However, it seemed to be old and rickety, ancient almost.

"This is where they always hold the haunted house ride, but they didn't do it this year." Ash said, looking up at the house.

"Is it just me, or have the others disappeared?" May asked, looking around behind her. The others looked to and saw that she was right.

"Should we worry?" Dawn asked.

"Nah. They're probably waiting to scare us or something." Misty said.

"Well, even though there isn't a haunted house ride this year, why don't we look through the house?" Solidad suggested.

"It can't be too scary... can it?" Harley asked.

"The effects they do in the ride are much scarier than the house itself, usually, so we have nothing to worry about." Cilan said.

"Don't be so sure, Connoisseur." Paul said, "Scary things could happen in the most unlikely of places." That made Cilan gulp quietly and Iris glare at the purple-haired teen. They went inside anyway, though.

* * *

"You sure this is gonna work?"

"What wouldn't scare the pants off of them? This will scare even Paul, I promise you."

"Shh, guys! They're coming inside!"

* * *

They went inside, jumping slightly at the creaking door. Once they were inside, however, the door slammed shut and most of the girls and Cilan jumped into the boys' (and Iris's) arms with squeaks and shouts. Once Paul recognized who was in his arms, he dropped Dawn; Ash and Drew collapsed under the weight of May and Misty; Harley was the only one to keep his girl in his arms (and Iris was able to keep Cilan in her arms) without falling over.

* * *

"Pfft! They were really scared by that!"

"They'll be even more scared of what's to come!"

* * *

"W-what was that?!" May squeaked.

"A-air...?" Ash said, though it was more of a suggestion to get off of him and Drew.

"You know you didn't have to drop me, Plum-head!" Dawn shrieked at Paul, who didn't seem to hear her and was looking around.

"You would have been fine." he said.

"Off, please...!" Drew struggled to say. The girls immediately got off of the two, who then tried to get their breathe back.

"Is it just me, or does it seem too quiet right now...?" Solidad said, though Harley was the only one who heard. He shrugged the best he could with her in his arms before setting her back on her feet, Iris doing the same to Cilan.

"Why'd you jump into my arms anyway, hun?"

"I don't like things that surprise me all that much; Especially scary things."

"Just like Cilan!" Ash interjected before being whacked on the head by Misty's mallet.

* * *

"Is he usually this dumb?"

"Yes, but he does have good ideas sometimes."

* * *

Once they had gotten their nerves back, they started climbing the staircase. That is, until-

"AAHHHH!" most of them shouted when a sheet shot out from behind one of the rail ornaments. Cilan's was the loudest and the highest, more like a girl's scream than the girls' screams were. Paul jumped, but he didn't scream. Most things didn't surprise or scare him. But, the sheet was just a sheet and fluttered to the ground.

"I-it's just our imagination. Yeah, that's it. Just our imagination..." Cilan muttered over and over.

* * *

"He really won't like what's coming if he acts like this..."

"Does he ever?"

"Good point..."

* * *

They continued up the stairs until they reached a hallway, looking into each room until they came upon a large one with all of its furniture covered with sheets. There were no windows and only one, large painting hanging on the wall, but it was covered with a sheet as well.

"Whoa. Who knew a room could be so big?" Ash said, venturing inside with the others following.

"Yeah..." May said, looking around.

"What do you think is on the painting?" Dawn asked.

"Only one way to find out, Troublesome."

"MY NAME IS DAWN!"

"Shh! Don't yell so loud! We have no idea what could be in here." Solidad said.

"She's right; For all we know, we could be in the middle of a gathering of invisible ghost pokemon." Drew said. Cilan fainted at that.

"Drew! Now look at what you've done!" May said angrily.

"I was just saying my thoughts, Ai-" Harley covered his mouth before he could say more.

"If you finish that sentence, May will kill you." he advised. Drew nodded, then Harley uncovered his mouth with a sigh.

"Then why do I get the feeling that you aren't going to take my advice?"

* * *

"Does he ever?"

"Don't answer that."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Guys! It's almost time for us to pull our trick!"

* * *

"Let's just find out what the picture is." Iris said, grabbing the sheet with Misty. As soon as they pulled it off, the other sheets came to life and started moving about.

"YOU HAVE DISTURBED OUR HOME, SO NOW YOU SHALL PAY!" a ghostly voice said. All of them (except Paul) screamed, then bolted out of the room and the house. They didn't stop running until they were over ten yards away from the house. Then, Misty spoke up.

"Are we...forgetting something?" she asked. They all looked to each other until Solidad spoke up.

"Cilan and Paul aren't here." That made them panic.

* * *

"You guys aren't that scary, you know." Paul said to the moving sheets. They all stopped and a figure popped their head from underneath a sheet. It was Cameron.

"How'd you know it was us?"

"Who else would want to scared the pants off of Ketchum and Co.?" Paul then jabbed his thumb at the fainted Cilan, "You also forgot about Sleeping Beauty over here."

* * *

Soon, everyone had met up again. Ash, Misty, May, Harley, Dawn (and even Drew and Solidad) took turns whacking the others with Misty's mallet because they had scared them, but they said they had a lot of fun.

"By the way, Paul, how DID you know it was them?"

"That's for me to know, Troublesome, and for you _not_ to find out..."

* * *

_**Finally! I have gotten over my Writer's Block and finished the Halloween chapter of **_**Holiday Presents****_!_**

_**Dawn: Who's next and what holiday are they doing?**_

_**Me: FFC and Veteran's Day.**_

_**Dina: YES! Ha, TOLD YOU! (Drew grudgingly gives her 10 dollars)**_

_**Tai: What's that for?**_

_**Paul: He bet against Dina that the FFC characters wouldn't go next. He lost, obviously.**_

_**Me: (facepalms) Readers, please review.**_


	4. Christmas

Holiday Presents

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Christmas Eve was a night of celebration for everyone. Many of Ash's friends from over the years were going to sleep over with him that night, even Gary. The only ones who couldn't spend the night with them were Team Rocket, of course. Right now, Ash, Pikachu, and Gary were going around and singing carols to the townspeople. But, the pokemon had their own ideas about how the night was going to go.

"Well, that was the last house. Ready for a big sleepover, Gary?" Ash said as they started their walk home. They had just finished singing a carol once more and were now ready to go home and celebrate.

"Yeah, Ash. Your house isn't the roomy-est, but I still like to come over every Christmas Eve. It's kinda like a tradition." Gary answered.

"**You said it." **Pikachu squeaked, **"I've got my own plans for tonight, though."**

"What kind of plans?" Ash asked. Gary was also interested.

"**Can't say, otherwise it would ruin it."**

"Of course it would have to be the electric mouse who still has Christmas stuff to do." Gary snickered. Pikachu sighed, letting him off the hook this time. Ash also sighed.

"You're lucky it's Christmas, Gary, or Pikachu would've shocked you."

"Speaking of shocking people, where do you think Team Rocket is?" Ash shrugged.

"How should I know? They only want Pikachu _and_ they tricked us recently, but I don't have any hard feeling towards them."

"Really?"

"It's the only thing they do. I feel sorry for them at this time of year."

"**You're the only one that would, Ash."**

"Hey!" Gary laughed.

"He's got that right, Ketchum!"

* * *

Speaking of Team Rocket, they were hiding out in the bushes and trees near Ash's house, looking through binoculars and searching for Pikachu.

"How long are we going to be here, Jess? I want to be somewhere warm..." James said.

"We won't be going anywhere until we catch that Pikachu!"

"'Dis is one of the worst Christmases that I've ever had..." Meowth groaned, but kept looking through the binoculars.

* * *

Ash, Gary, and Pikachu soon reached home and went inside. The fire was already roaring (thanks to May's Blaziken) and everyone was around it, either on the floor, standing, or sitting on the chairs and couches.

"You three took your time." Paul commented. He was wearing a sweater Reggie had made him and had made him wear (thanks to Dawn).

"We like caroling this time of year." Ash said, "And I still wonder where Team Rocket is..."

"Why? They always try to steal your Pikachu." Iris said.

"I know, but they aren't so bad sometimes." Brock nodded.

"He's right; Team Rocket can be good when they want to. There was one time in Johto when we all had to work together."

"Oh, don't remind me of that. That's the last time I ever really listen to Meowth and James." Misty moaned. May was interested.

"What happened?"

"It went like this..." Brock then told them about how they accidentally wander into Ursaring Territory and how they had to work with Team Rocket to get out of there.

* * *

"You guys don't have much good luck, do you?" Drew said. Ash hung his head and sat in the corner, depressed. Most sweatdropped.

"Look what you did, Drew!" Dawn and May scolded. He shrugged.

"I was just telling the truth."

"You're lucky I left my mallet at home, Hayden." Misty growled. All the boys (except Paul) gulped. The redhead was dangerous with it, so Ash had asked her to leave it at home (for the boys' sake).

"You guys can't make peace without threats, can you?" Solidad and Reggie sighed.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Harley smirked.

"I miss mom and dad. Spending Christmas with your friends is fun, but I still miss home, mom, and dad." Max spoke.

"I know what you mean. In the early times of my journey, we had to spend Christmas away from home. I missed my mom too." Ash said. Many nodded, having similar experiences.

"And I almost forgot." Gary suddenly said, digging through his coat pocket, "A Staraptor flew by earlier and dropped off this letter. It's for you, Reggie." He then handed the letter to the breeder.

"I bet it's from Maylene." Paul said, smirking. Reggie growled at his little brother, then opened the letter and started reading it.

"Why do you say that?" Barry asked.

"Reggie and Maylene have been getting along really well lately, so I think you get the idea..." Kenny smirked.

"I see now. Reggie and Maylene sitting it a tree, K-I-S-S-" The redhead didn't get the chance to finish. Reggie knocked him unconscious before he could.

"If he tries to finish that when he wakes up, he's as good as dead." the purple-headed man growled, then stuffed the letter in one of his pockets. Everyone gulped, even Paul. Reggie didn't get angrily easily, but was pretty bad when he was.

"And it _was_ from Maylene. She was just sad that we were spending Christmas away from Veilstone, but she hoped that we could come home soon."

"Don't you mean 'I' instead of 'we'?" Zoey smirked. Reggie pouted.

"No."

"Well, what are we going to do about Kenny?" Ritchie asked, pointing at the downed trainer.

"I say we just throw him on his bed and leave him." Georgia said. Trip nodded in agreement.

"Isn't there something we can do that's _less_ hurtful?" Stephan asked.

"We could just leave him in the kitchen; it's not as far." Cameron suggested. Stephan facepalmed.

"I think placing him in bed is the best idea." Bianca said.

"Cilan, grab his legs; I'll get his arms." Brock said, and the two carried Kenny upstairs.

"I think we should go to bed soon. It's getting late." Cress yawned.

"Even I have to agree on that." Chili said.

* * *

Soon, all the humans had gone to sleep (but not before placing cookies and milk out for Santa first). After a while, Pikachu cracked one eye open, then both. No-one was awake.

"**Perfect." **he whispered, then clambered out of Ash's bed and down the stairs. Various other pokemon were out of their pokeballs as well.

"**Now we just have to wait for the others." **Roserade said.

* * *

Outside, Team Rocket had gone to sleep. The only ones who hadn't were two pokemon: Arbok and Weezing. They quiet came out of their pokeballs and went inside the house.

"**Sssorry it took ssso long," **Arbok explained, **"They just wouldn't get to sssleep."**

"**It's alright. Just remember, the truce only lasts tonight." **Piplup said. The two nodded. They all then ventured out to the lab and the forest, finally coming to a stack of wrapped presents on a sled.

"**Hook me up. This ain't gonna be a problem." **Torterra grunted. Blaziken, Empoleon, Prinplup, and Cacturne then hitched him up to the sled, where he started pulling it towards Ash's house.

* * *

Once they got there, the pokemon unloaded the presents and put them around the tree (except for Team Rocket's pokemon). When they had been out of their pokeballs a few days ago, they had gotten special presents from other people and pokemon they thought their trainers would like. While they did that, Team Rocket's pokemon took their presents off the sled and placed them near their trainers and best pokemon friend. Soon, it was all over and it looked as though nothing was out of place.

"**What are we going to do about the sled?" **Lapras asked.

"**Let'ss hide it in the backyard, then show the others after they open their pressentss." **Serperior said, his lisp not as pronounced as Arbok's.

"**Good idea." **Bibarel barked.

* * *

Once they did, they all went back to their pokeballs/trainers and went to sleep. On the roof, the click of hooves were heard.

"Those pokemon love their trainers enough to do this for them, even Team Rocket's. Ho ho ho!"

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up to find many presents in Ash's living room, though quite a few were messily wrapped. Ash lunged for the presents, ripping open his, and also sent some flying. The others managed to catch them and sighed in relief.

"Wow!" Ash said, holding up a new cap, "Who got me this? It doesn't say who it's from." Everyone looked at each other in confusion until Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms.

"**I did!" **he said, **"A few pokemon and I got together and got presents for everyone, including Glameow, Axew, Paul's Torterra, Pansage, Pansear, Panpour, and several others." **Everyone looked at their pokeballs in surprise. All the pokemon involved came out of their pokeballs and smiled, some blushing.

"**It's true." **Cacturne said, **"Arbok and Weezing also helped set this up."**

"Team Rocket's pokemon?" Misty asked.

"**Yep." **Starmie said, nodding.

"How did you get all of the presents here? Where did you hide them?" Cameron asked.

"**It was Emboar's idea to hide them at Prof. Oak's ranch. We took them all here on a sled, which was pulled by Torterra." **Lucario explained. Both mentioned pokemon blushed. Paul raised an eyebrow at his pokemon.

"**The sled's out back, if you wanna see." **Stephan's Zebstrika said. They all went out to find Team Rocket and their pokemon already there.

"**You know the truce is over already, right?" **Weezing said.

"**Yeah yeah, get ready to be blasted off again." **Axew said as everyone prepared their strongest attacks. Team Rocket was soon sent flying, yelling: "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AAAGGGAAAAAAAIIIINNN!"

"**They never give up, do they?" **Barry's Empoleon said, watching them fly away.

"**Nope, they do not." **Kenny's Prinplup said, shaking his head.

* * *

_**Merry Chirstmas! Yay! And don't worry, I'll get the Thanksgiving, Veterans Day, and New Year's chapters done (eventually...)!**_


	5. Mother's Day

Holiday Presents

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Gary sighed. He was sitting on the front steps of his grandpa's lab, just watching the landscape. It was Mother's Day, but he couldn't exactly celebrate it; Prof. Oak was his only family, so he didn't really have anyone to celebrate on Mother's Day. It was at that moment that his PokeGear rang, to which he answered.

"Hey Gary!" it was Ash, "How are you doing?"

"Fine. How's your journey been?" Ash was in Kalos now.

"Great, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Gary raised an eyebrow at this.

"What kind of favor?"

"It's Mother's Day and I was hoping if you would...well...celebrate Mother's Day with my mom in my place." Gary was shocked.

"Why?"

"Well... You have no one to celebrate and I can't exactly get home in time, since it's already Mother's Day there, so..." Gary nodded, though Ash couldn't see.

"Sure, Ashy-boy." Gary hung up before Ash could protest, smiling. He supposed it was going to be a happy Mother's Day after all.

* * *

He was nervous as he knocked on the door to the Ketchum household. He had a bouquet of mixed flowers and a card; Gary guessed Ash had sent his own card, so he had gotten one to Mrs. Ketchum himself. He wasn't sure about this, though it had looked easy at first; he had known Mrs. Ketchum and Ash since he had been a baby, but taking Ash's place for Mother's Day? Gary wasn't so sure, but he couldn't back out now. It was soon opened by Mimey, who was surprised.

"Mime?"

"Yeah, Ash asked me to do Mother's Day in his place, so..." Mimey nodded in understanding, allowing him in. As he closed the door behind Gary, he pointed towards the back garden; Gary nodded, then walked out to the back garden. Delia Ketchum was trimming the flowers and was surprised to see Gary.

"Hello, Gary! What are the flowers for?" He fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Ash wanted me to take his place in celebrating Mother's Day with you, so... Happy Mother's Day." Delia smiled, then stood and hugged him, making him blush.

"Thank you, Gary. Let's go inside, okay?" He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Gary gave her the flowers, where she put them in a vase.

"And, since I thought Ash would send you his own card, I thought it would be good to give you one from me." She nodded and took the card with a 'thank you.' It was a simple card in a pink envelope that Gary thought she'd like.

"_To a Mom who takes care of me, you're special in many ways. You've taken care of me since I was small and you've shown me the good things through it all. You've made sure I go on my journey prepared, and you're always happy when I come home. You're the best mom anyone could have. Happy Mother's Day, Mom._" she read the card aloud and at the bottom, Gary had signed his name.

"Thank you, Gary!" she hugged him, making him blush again, "I'll keep this in a safe place."

"You're welcome." he said shyly, "What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I can tend to the garden later; why don't we go out for a bite to eat?" He nodded and, after Delia had put the card next to the vase, they walked out.

"It was nice of Ash to ask you to celebrate Mother's Day with me. He must miss me a lot." she said as they walked.

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I celebrated Mother's Day." Gary said.

"Well, why don't we try to have the best time we can?" He nodded and they continued to walk in silence. As they did, Gary unconsciously slid his hand into Delia's. She smiled slightly and let it be.

* * *

They arrived at an ice cream shop, where they each had sundaes.

"How has your research been going, Gary?"

"Fine. How have you been?"

"Well, Mimey's been cleaning all over the place while I've tended to the garden, and I've been helping at the local restaurant, and that's about it."

"Basically, the usual." Delia smiled.

"Yes. What else do you want to do today?"

"Well, I could help you in the garden."

"You don't have to, Gary." He shook his head.

"No way. It's Mother's Day, and I want to make it the best you've ever had." Delia sighed.

"Alright, but I'll need to show you how to do it. The flowers are delicate, you know." Gary nodded and they soon finished off the sundaes.

* * *

Once they got home, she showed him the ropes and he was soon getting the hang of it. It did take a while, though, so they were done by about 2 in the afternoon.

"What else do you want to do, Mrs. Ketchum?" Gary asked as they washed up.

"Well, why don't we dance?"

"Dance?" the question had caught him off guard. Delia nodded.

"Yes. Don't you know how to dance?"

"Uh..."

"It's alright; I can teach you, like I did with the flowers."

"Okay..." Gary was embarrassed to admit it, especially to her. But he guessed this is what mothers would do if their child didn't know something; it was going to be interesting...

* * *

She had set up a mat in the floor, showing different dance steps, but told him not to look at it. They would deal with it later, but for now, she wanted to know how he danced, so she up on _Free Fallin'_ by Tom Petty. A few times he stumbled, but she thought he was still good; probably for encouragement for their child. He wasn't sure if it was that or if he really was a good dancer; he never had wanted to dance before, so... well, he just assumed he had two left feet...

"Now, when you're dancing like that, you don't want to move your weight too much while you dance. You know how you stumbled? That was because you threw your weight off balance..." Delia was now teaching him what do to while dancing so he wouldn't fall over, and Gary saw that he was actually learning from this, albeit happily.

Delia played the song again and this time, Gary didn't stumble. In fact, he was having fun. She played another song, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper, and Mimey joined in. They had fun, laughing as they danced, and Gary saw how much this Mother's Day was turning out to be happy, though he wasn't celebrating with his own mother. After they finished, it was 6 pm, and they decided to watch a movie together, or at least what ever was on.

Being tired from all of the dancing, Gary fell asleep at about halfway through the movie. The other two continued to watch the movie and when it was over, Delia noticed that he was asleep. She told Mimey that he could do what he wanted, just not to wake Gary; the pokemon nodded, then walked off. Delia slowly pushed him off of her and laid him back down on the couch, covering him with a blanket. He seemed to be smiling happily and brought the blanket closer around himself, and she smiled.

Delia walked back to the video phones, preparing the call Prof Oak about where Gary was going to stay for the night. It was nice of Ash to do that, and he also probably did it because he knew how left-out Gary would feel, so he probably had wanted to cheer up his rival. Well, it sure worked; this was going to be one Mother's Day Gary would never forget for sure.

Maybe Mother's Day wouldn't be so bad after all in the coming years.

* * *

_**Well, I am now finished, and I am sorry for not updating with the other holidays, but I will do them as soon as I can, but right now I've got another idea for a digimon story with the Hunters, so you'll have to watch out. Plus, I also got this idea because Gary and Rupert (Fossil Fighters: Champions) don't really have mothers that they can celebrate, so I wanted to make this story about at least one of them. Read and Review, readers!**_


End file.
